


Lyons Danse

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Danse is an unbelievable lover because someone taught him how to be one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyons Danse

Danse never minded taking the late watch, he actually preferred it. He felt it gave him time to think, time to clear his head of his current distraction. Knight Heather Embry. He definitely needed some fresh air and to try to clear his mind of her. It had to work eventually, right? Yeah, fat chance.

Except tonight a radstorm rolled in from the southwest. He had no choice but to fall back to the interior of the shack they had bunked in to wait it out.  
Knight Embry was still asleep, even from here he could see her form, one knee bent up against the back of the couch as she slept.  
Not willing to wake her he stepped out of his power armor quietly. The sound his ears picked up was almost covered by the hiss of the hydraulics opening his suit. He stood still for a moment, ears straining to pick up the sound again, trying to detect a threat.

Then he heard it.

A soft feminine sigh of pleasure.

He crept slowly to the end of the couch she lay on, telling himself that he had been wrong. That it had been the hiss of a radroach, or a molerat, and his mind was tricking him.

But what he saw in the lantern light was definitely no trick.  
She lay on the couch, knees spread far. Even though the blanket covered her most sensitive parts, he could still see her wrist snaking under the blanket there. Her hand moving slowly between her thighs.

It took him a second to realize just what he was seeing.

Before he had time to recover from that shock there came a bigger one as she softly whispered his name.

“Danse.”

He closed his eyes, replaying the sound in his head, picturing himself on top of her as she whispered it in his ear.  
He opened his eyes, now watching her movements intently. Reaching with one hand give his hardening cock a squeeze through the fabric of his uniform.  
This was his problem with her. She distracted him from being a soldier and reminded him that he was first and foremost, just a man. That he still had a man's needs, wants and desires.  
By the second squeeze he was almost full hard, just from listening to the soft sounds of her voice.  
He wanted her so badly. His mind began to play his own fantasies. What would she do is he walked up to her right now, and replaced the hand between her thighs with his tongue? What would she do if he peeled the blanket off her and stroked his cock while just watching her fingers move between--

She gasped louder now, and his cock ached at the sound. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was against regulations. Just in that moment he no longer cared. He crept softly to her and knelt beside the couch she lay on.

“Can I help?” he whispered in her ear, expecting a slap, feeling that he probably deserved one.

Her eyes opened and she turned to him, he braced for the blow, instead she reached up and cupped his face.

Danse leaned in fast and kissed her. Her mouth was so sweet and delicate beneath his questing tongue. She reached for his hand and pulled it down between her thighs while she kissed him. Her fingers guided him into her panties, the same fingers she had been using herself, and he was overwhelmed by the wetness and the heat of her.

He groaned harshly and let his fingertips explore her center. He turned his hand palm up and slowly slid one finger into her, using his thumb to rub and press lightly against her clit.  
He took her hand and brought it to his straining cock.  
“Please,” he whispered, as soft as a silk against her ear. He didn't care that he was begging her to touch him. He was past pride at that point and he had wanted to feel her touch for so long.

Her fingers traced the outline of his cock and she hummed in appreciation.  
“Take your uniform off,” she whispered to him, and he hesitated only a moment before obeying. He rose and unzipped it, watching her squirm out of hers at the same time.

She moved until she was sitting on the very edge of the couch and leaning far back into the cushions.  
He knelt between her legs and began to slowly kiss his way up her thigh. When he go to her neatly trimmed patch of red hair he gently exhaled as he moved past it and began kissing up the other thigh.

“You tease,” she whispered to him through gritted teeth.  
“I promise I'll make it worth your while,” he said confidently.  
He spread her lips carefully and took soft probing licks to open her folds. He buried his face into her, breathing deep of her unique scent and using his nose to rub her clit while his tongue delved into her over and over.

It was seconds later that she arched and cried out, Danse moved his mouth to cover her clit, holding it between his lips as his tongue flicked over it.  
He slowed his movements, tapering off as her whimpers did. He pulled away, then swiped a quick hand over his face before leaning close and wrapping his arms around her.

He held her for a few moments until she relaxed in his arms.  
“That was...” she trailed off.  
“Good? Mediocre? Terrible?” he supplied with a chuckle.  
“Incredible.” she sighed looking up at him, then down his chest and stomach to his still hard cock.  
“I don't think we're done yet though,” she said, looking into his eyes again.  
“That's up to you, Heather. We'll stop when you want to.” Danse offered. He knew he was a big guy. At six foot five with his broad build he knew he could be an intimidating presence, but he was taught to never be one with a woman in bed.

She didn't answer him with words, she just leaned up and kissed him hard. It took his breath away and made him moan hungrily into her mouth.  
She pulled away and tried to hide his disappointment.  
“Change places with me,” she whispered quickly.  
He sat on the couch, and took in the view of her standing over him, slowly settling down into his lap. His arms enveloped her again, his mouth covering hers as his hands stroked her back and gently squeezed her backside.

He pulled back far enough to look into her face.  
“Tell me what you want and I'll make it happen,” he said softly.  
“I want you inside me, Danse,” she said with no hesitation. She moved on his lap, squirming, undulating, rubbing against his aching cock. His hands went to her hips, trying desperately to maneuver himself into her with a deep rumbling groan.

She laughed softly and reached between them to guide him in.

Danse kept his hands on her hips, his thumbs tracing her hip bones, willing himself to not force her down. To let her set the pace.  
When he was buried all the way in her he hummed in pleasure.  
“Feel good?” she asked, leaning forward to slide down on him again.  
“Yes,” he answered, his voice husky. His eyes met hers and couldn't help but stare. The storm had passed and the bright light of the full moon poured in through the broken windows, bathing her in its light.

“You look beautiful,” he breathed, arching up to drive himself deeper into her.  
“So do you,” she replied.  
Her words took him by surprise. He didn't think anyone could find his scarred body beautiful, but her green eyes weren't lying to him.  
She rode him slowly as Dance interlocked their fingers, letting her push his arms above his head and hold them there. He kissed her deeply, nibbling in her bottom lip before moving to her neck. But he wanted, needed more.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her easily. He turned and lay her back on the couch, stretching out on top of her carefully.

He stroked into her slowly, rolling his hips into her after he was buried to the hilt. He braced one arm against the armrest and let the other one cup her breast, gently rolling and tugging her nipple. She wrapped her legs around his waist and clung to him. His mouth sought hers and he began to pump into her harder, but not faster, not yet.

He paused and put one of her ankles on his shoulder, kissing her calf gently.  
Heather gasped and whimpered, her body squeezing him over and over again as she came. Danse bit the inside of his cheek and slowed down to let her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When he felt her body relax he knew he couldn't maintain his control much longer. He started pumping into her as she whispered in his ear. He was too close to losing control or otherwise he would have blushed at the things she said to him. The things that secretly turned him on.

He was pounding into her when her body squeezed him the third time, his harsh cries mingled with her soft whimpers of pleasure as he emptied deep into her.  
He leaned over her, his arm on the couch supporting most of his weight as he dropped light kisses on her lips.  
“Danse,” she gasped a moment later, “That was... amazing,” she half groaned, half sighed beneath him.  
“I was worried I'd lost the touch, it's been a really long time,” he chuckled, nuzzling her hair softly.  
“Not as far as I could tell. Who taught you.. how to please a woman like that?”  
He managed to lie down with her on the couch. She was pressed against the back and he was pressed against her, but neither one minded.

“Her name was Sara. Sara Lyons.” he said softly.  



End file.
